Mud On Your Face
by Artofnerdistry
Summary: So basically I got yanked into the Pokemon universe with my knowledge of canon intact. What do I do with it? Yeet canon out the window of course. Also, my name is Jacob Carrow and shits gonna get weird.


**Hey Everyone, nerdist here. Sorry bout the prolonged radio silence but things have been…. Hectic to say the least, school started back up, I got a dog, trying to get a better job, I've had two deaths in the family. And I've had a lot of getting my head out of my ass, still talking shit though. So sad. ;). Anyway Run Forever is NOT being cancelled it will continue, I just took a break for a short while and worked on this while i tried to figure out what I wanted to do there. I must say thank you for all the love and reviews I've received it has been uplifting to say the least. This will probably be an on and off side project but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I'm dead, I just died, oh god I'm dead that truck killed me, ohgodohgodohgod. Okay Jacob, quit being a dramatic little bitch like Laura always says you are. Oh god, Laura, I'm the worst, the worst! I died and left my best friend and my family to rot… Well technically I'm the one rotting but I left them! Damnit I just had to go and get killed by a stupid fucking truck! Ohgodohgodgodgodgod. CALMDOWN!!! Okay, okayokayokay, just breathe in, hold it, breathe…. Breathe……. Breathe…… Wait? I can breathe?

My eyes snap open as I bolt up from what I now realize is grass, and as my eyes adjust to the sudden dazzling intake of light I realize I am in a forest, okay, what the hell. Actually not hell, please let this not be hell. Lets just take stock, I was walking home with Laura and saw that girl about to be hit by the truck, I pushed her out of the way and got hit instead, or I think I was about to, I felt the brush of steel and heat, almost imaginary on my skin. I couldn't even think in the numbing panic at the moment, but its weird I didn't feel pain. Just…. Nothing, nothing after that. And then I opened my eyes here.

So I can't rule out death and this being some sort of afterlife. And I can't rule out being drugged or something, though that doesn't feel right. But I'm in a forest in the middle of day so lets try to find a way out. I get up from my sitting position in the grass and I finally has the sense to check my pockets, no phone, yeah that's right, I broke it this morning and left it at home. Wallet, yes. Contents? Twenty bucks, better than nothing. I try to walk but stumble as dizziness and a wave of nausea overtake me. I use a nearby tree for support as my body promptly evacuates any and all contents of my stomach, and I am left dry heaving for several moments afterward.

Oh, god, this hurts. Every part of my body hurts now, all screaming in an intense cramping ache as my muscles seize and I fall to the forest floor directly onto my own vomit. Any voluntary movement I try is met with more spasms and pain, and I can't help the tears that spring into existence as they pour down my face hot and ugly, just adding to my shame and frustration. I hate this, I hate this! I close my eyes and try to calm down, pain, frustration, fear, humiliation, and confusion all rebelling and making me feel worse. I grit my teeth with a grimace to the remains of bile in my mouth and push myself up, ignoring the pain. I regret it immediately as a sense of vertigo crashes down on me and sends me crashing to the ground. Face first. Again. Lights swim in my eyes in a parody of fireworks as I try to take deep breaths, and overcome the disorientation. But it doesn't work, all I can hear is ringing, loud and present, so dizzying that even on the ground I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster.

What a sick fucking joke this is. Whisked away from death and the next second I'm on the ground in some random forest, stuck in my own vomit seconds away from unconsciousness and a quite possibly lasting death. How fun…………..

4242424242424242_

Going by the gray hair and the fact that he has two grandchildren it is safe to say Samuel Oak was not born yesterday. So when his battle-hardened and loyal comrade Domino told him there was a peculiarity in the Viridian Forest that he should investigate he didn't doubt her and promptly allowed himself to be teleported by the Alakazam.

He didn't know what to expect from something that puzzled his trusted Alakazam, but a boy in his teens faced down in bile covered grass was not on the list. He rushed to the boy as fast as his old bones could take him, he flipped him onto his side and checked his pulse as he addressed Domino.

"Was he what you sensed?"

_~Yes, he is entrenched in space and time energy... And something strangely in-between the two.~_ Samuel was torn between relieved he found a pulse and intrigued by the implications.

"Do you think it has anything to do with his condition?"

_~It could be something akin to a severe case of teleportation sickness~_

"What kind of teleporting would cause this?"

_~I… Am not sure.~_ If this were any other situation he would have laughed at the petulance he rarely heard since his old friend had once been a young abra. Instead he cleared his throat and got down to business, all the while ignoring the psychics indignation at his noticeable inner amusement.

"I think we should take him to Viridian's hospital, and then contact Lance, he'll want to hear about this and be there when he wakes up, I'd like to be there for that as well in all honesty."

_~Agreed~_ With that the three teleported off.

42424242424242424242_

This time when I wake up I don't hesitate to open my eyes and try to sit up, try being the imperative word. I met resistance in the fact that my arms and legs are strapped to the sides of the bed I am lying in and with a quick glance I can tell I am in a hospital bed with an iv stuck in my arm and my clothes have been replaced with the standard white gown. Another glance tells me I am not alone, further reinforced by the hand that grab my shoulders and bring pills to my mouth asking me to swallow. I do so with little reluctance, I've already got an IV drip in if they wanted to poison me it'd be a matter of when, not how.

_~That's a rather morbid outlook child~_ Huh, usually the only voice in my head is my own, I look up to see if anyone else heard.

"More like practical, and how the hell did- holy crap you're an Alakazam." An honest to god Alakazam, yellow humanoid body, fox like head, and silver spoons. Howhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhow.

_~You seem quite surprised by my presence~ _That's an understatement. This is bizarre, but I am in an unknown situation, I can't panic, I am unaware of the situation at large, but if that is indeed a Pokemon and I am not hallucinating then I am in an unknown situation with people who would have no reason to believe me, and I have no reason to lie to them, especially when in the presence of what seems to be a mind reader that could easily discern any dishonesty from me. That's it!

"You can read my mind, correct?"

_~Yes, and it is very noisy.~_ I sit up further, much to the doctors protest. And look at the people in the room and try not to freak out at the sight of a tall red haired man and the old man in a lab coat. I am rather frustrated that my voice comes out thin and hoarse(I hadn't previously noticed), but I push past it.

"I… Am rather confused at the current situation, but I do realise that you might know more than me, and I have no power at this moment. And it would most likely be in everyone's best interest that we all be on the same page and that I be entirely honest in this situation. I would like for you to read my mind and see it from my perspective so you can see this with as much evidence as possible and we can have any necessary conversations quickly and effectively." There was a moment of silence before the old man who I think is professor Oak spoke up. His voice a surprising mix of kindly and authoritative.

"That would be a large help in ascertaining your origins young man, and confirming a few theories we have without the fear of lying…." His voice turned hesitant as an uneasy look appeared on his face. "A deep reading as you are suggesting can be incredibly…. Intrusive to say the least, all other parties would in short get to see every aspect of your life, and if done without consent can cause considerable damage to the mind.. Are you still willing?" Okay, that is terrifying but this situation requires full disclosure, I don't care about preserving continuity, or canon, or any of that shit. I was just thrust into a whole new fucking world that I thought was a KIDS SHOW!!! No….This is necessary, still I have to ask..

"How many people would be privy to my memories? Including the Alakazam."

_~My name is Domino.~_ I can't my blink of surprise before I give a small smile to the bipedal fox-like creature, and am taken aback by the sheer intensity in her gaze, and realize that she had been reading my surface thoughts this entire time and probably had several questions, better hurry this along.

"My apologies Domino. I meant no offense, now back to my question please."

"The only ones that would be privy to this would be me and the good professor here, and I promise we won't share more than what we deem necessary." Okay that was Lance, the goddamn dragon tamer, holy crap. Fanboy, calm your titties.

"That would be fine as long as the three of you are okay seeing me go through puberty and my embarrassing crushes." They all blanched before Lance busted out laughing (A champion thought I was funny, Holy Shit!). Lance cleared out the room of the deceptively large crowd of doctors and nurses( who put up a fight until professor Oak said he would monitor me which shut them up real quick). Both men pulled up a chair and sat on either side of my hospital bed and Domino stoo- wait no she's floating like an inch above the ground holy crap. She... hovered in front of my bed(and no I do not notice your smugness in my head, shush Domino), and held her spoons which I assume would be some kind of psychic foci, holy wow that's interesting, psychic power and aura exists here so there are powered humans just like there are pokemon, oh god the possibilities, can humans learn moves? How would-

_~Child you are distracting yourself~_ I blink and look her in the eyes, despite the mild annoyance in her tone I can also feel a sense of worry, and I know she can tell just as well as I can that I pushing back a breakdown and I need to get through this before it happens.

"I'm sorry, I am ready whenever you are."

_~Very well, the elders will have to connect hands with you.~_ With mild grumbling from the 'elders' we did so, their hands covering mine, worn and thin the other rough and broad. The Alakazam's eyes flash a harsh and bright blue, and waves of blue energy spill from her spoons and wash over us, and I can feel my curiosity and nerves getting pushed back as the energy encourages me to relax myself and submit to its intentions, and I manage to draw the willpower from places I didn't know I had to let myself, this was my choice, my decision, I will act accordingly…..

4242424242424242424242_

Lance Blackthorn doesn't know what to do about the teen that seemingly came from nowhere. No identification and the currency found with him doesn't match any currently known region, and the energy signature is similar enough to the one being investigated off the cinnabar coast to warrant his presence here. He expected to either find someone scared and confused, or possibly hostile, he didn't expect to find a boy no older than 14 with some rather brutal facial scarring and old signs of harsh past abuse and continued malnutrition, not to mention several poorly healed breaks littering his body.. It painted a rather grim picture. And it seemed even grimmer when the boy woke up, piercing green eyes seemed out of place with the wild nest of dirty blond hair, and honestly, he's seen retired Ace trainers that wouldn't be able to keep calm like this kid is. Even with the obvious signs of an encroaching panic attack he forced himself to focus and handled the situation efficiently, albeit fatalistically, which is worrying. But all this does slightly blunt the surprise that the onslaught of memories bring. And it was so much at once that it seemed to compress itself into a summary of sorts.

The kid, Jacob Carrow, was an orphan, his father died in some war (What? What the hell is "Afghanistan?"). And his mother died during childbirth, he was taken in by his aunt and uncle, and it was alright, not the best circumstances, family strapped for cash, couldn't always eat, kid was quiet, liked heights and had a real soft spot for animals (Okay, those are not pokemon.) and his cousin, a girl a year younger than him. It all went to shit after the cousin died, a hit and run in front of the house, Jacob witnessed it (the kid was five he shouldn't have seen that). His aunt muted her pain with drugs, and his uncle drowned his in alcohol. Abuse started soon after, neglect, insults to start, and in a few months it turned physical, most of it from the uncle, aunt far too deep in a haze to notice. Jacob got good at being quiet, at knowing when to give up and move on, to deal with pain, to not draw attention to himself. By the age of eight teachers were worried enough to call child services, Jacob heard them and got brave, packed up what little he had, and when his uncle hit him he tried to fight back. It was a mistake, the kid was almost dead when police showed up, a mix of the child services call and someone calling the police hearing the screams. The couple got arrested and Jacob spent months in a hospital as they tried to fix the damage (This medical care is horrible! No region would tolerate it!). The kid was bounced around foster care, most families off put by his still raw scars, and his quiet stubbornness and distrust only made it easier for them (Lance can't help but wonder why the kid was so fast to extend an olive branch then).

The eighth family that took him in was a little different though, they knew pain, and they knew a survivor when they saw one. The father knew of war and bloodshed and the way trust turns to dust in the face of damage , and the mother knew of scars from a driver that took a turn just a little too fast, and how pity, disgust, and fear hurt worse than the wounds ever did. And the daughter, only two years older than the then ten year old Jacob, Laura, knew kindness, in many forms, the kindness of understanding, and the kindness you can give and receive from those who are hurt. It wasn't easy, not even a little, but they didn't give up on the boy, they gave him choices, and opportunities. They boy craved control after so long being denied it, he wanted to make decisions on his terms. So if others wouldn't give him that chance than he made his choice by not giving them any chances.

But these people… They held their hands out, not to pull him, or force him to make his own choices in spite of them, but with them. So he tried, he told them what he liked and disliked, he shared his pain, his fear. And they told him theirs, he grew with them, learned true and untwisted love. Most truly with Laura, she was family, his sister, his best friend. She didn't push him to do things he wasn't ready for, like being around her friends or going into big crowds, or talking more than strictly necessary, and he didn't force her to share his love of challenges, and climbing, and falling (This kid's jumped off so many cliffs he might as well have been part bagon). One of the few things they fought on was getting him to eat more, he… tried….. Most of the time, after so long of eating less than the bare minimum it was hard to increase it much. But life was far better for him, and let him find knew things to love, like video games, and manga. Especially a series called Pokemon, that detailed regions and trainers and evil organisations, especially the region of Kanto where Team Rocket created a dangerous legendary named mewtwo and they were run by a man named Giovan-

The link broke, and Lance turned and ran out of the room, barking orders into the com on the collar of his cape. If even a tenth of what he saw in that kid's head was true than he some heads to bash and some idiots to hyper beam into oblivion.

4242424242424242_

Professor Oak ran out shortly after Lance did, barking orders at the doctors before Domino teleported out. Despite their obvious curiosity they didn't push the topic, they just asked questions necessary for filling out various different forms and paperwork, and apparently Oak had commissioned them for a full long term healing session on my part. Which surprised me, because I didn't think he'd have thought of it with the panic I'd just caused. But this did have an additional side affect, showing me how ridiculously advanced this worlds medical tech is. They reset my bones and healed them fully in a matter of hours, had me unconscious in a chamber filled with some sort of fluid that was apparently a nutrient drip mixed with ditto cells and chansey amniotic fluid that while not changing my height, strengthened my body and nourished so my development would apparently no longer be hindered by malnutrition. I still wouldn't ever reach the height or build I could have in a perfect, but I'm much better off than I would've been… And I'm grateful, though I dislike the fact that it feels like they barely gave me a choice in the matter, and how little I've been told. The irritation burns under my fingers and tongue, and the constant invasion of privacy has me on edge. God… It was almost as bad as it was when I was eight.

I am slightly embarrassed to admit that over the week since I had the mind meld whatever it was that I've had several panic attacks. I know I shouldn't be, I mean the attacks were inevitable. It came many times because of the continued realisation that I am in a different world. No idea if I could ever go home. Ever see the people I call family again. I am a stranger here who dropped a bomb into the laps of two of the seemingly most powerful people in this country/region/whatever. And I could only wait to see if they threw it back at me. A good note though was that pokemon were amazing. I got to see a few psychics and chansey and the like and they look so strange when brought from the medium of animation and two dimensions. And they are basically like super powerful, hyper intelligent animals. I'm really happy the staff let me read as many books on the topic as they could give me, even though I infuriatingly couldn't watch the news or allowed to go outside. All I can do is read, read and wait….

After three more days of waiting Mewtwo appeared in my room, his arrival was heralded by all of the staff falling unconscious as one, collapsing to the floor like puppets after getting into a bar fight with scissors. He didn't even make a flash or a noise like the bright flare that showed up when Domino had teleport. It was like blinking, one second empty space, the next a giant humanoid purple cat, with such presence that I started choking on nothing as I found I couldn't breathe. He seemed surprised, because as soon as he noticed he seemed to flail for a second before I could breathe again, and I could sense the intense embarrassment and concern radiating from him. But it turned to confusion after a moment. As a voice that strangely feels young and teenagery echoes in my head.

_~Yo- you see me as a he?~_ I cocked my head as I stared at the newborn legend and tried in futility to act calm considering he could most likely read my every thought.

"Yes, I apologise if I have misgendered you." He flailed again and wave his hands frantically, strangely jittery, and endearingly awkward.

_~No! And I didn't mean to read your thoughts it's just thoughts focused on me bleed through and I- I mean-it's just I've never been called he before, it was always 'it' or 'abomination' or 'experiment'. Granted I don't think they knew I could hear them, I was still in the test tube and its probably-why are you angry?~_

"Those fucking bastards had no right to treat you like that!"

_~Why?~_ True befuddlement and confusion ring in his tone.

"Because you're alive! Those fuckers gave you a life and soul! It's no longer their right to treat you like a thing or a tool!"

_~Wow.. Um, that's a real sore spot for you huh?~_

"Yep, god, no wonder you destroyed that place in the other timeline." Mewtwo's back straightened and his eyes focused on me, burning with curiosity and something I couldn't quite understand.

_~That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...~_ Yep, I figured as much.

"Was it important enough that you had to knock out everyone around us?" The legendary winced as her rubbed his head in a strangely familiar way.

_~That was mostly accidental, I really just wanted them to not notice us, I'm… Not really sure how to moderate my power just yet.~_ He looked so abashed I couldn't help but reassure him.

"It's understandable, really. It would be more surprising to have you have complete control over your powers as a newborn." Wow he really is adorable for what is essentially a god of pokemon. But I push past that thought in favor of getting to the root of the problem, and can feel his relief at that. And he visibly tried to compose himself before speaking.

_~You know what they made me out of correct?~_ I nodded hesitantly.

"Dna from an ancient mew fossil right"

_~That's what they used as a base, they built upon it with a few other things.~_ That's new information, but it makes sense.

_~They incorporated pokemon with sensitive, and empathic abilities. Like Alakazam, Lucario, and Gardevoir. What I think they were trying to do was make it so I'd bond onto one of them and be dependent and loyal to them. But what happened is that they basically created an empty shell that needed template of personality and identity to build off of. You see they tried to grow me up fully in that tube thing, but they didn't account for the mental development my body would required, and they also didn't anticipate the sheer raw power they stuffed into me, which they really should have you know. I mean I'm no scientist but arentyousupposedtocreatefailsafesandstuffbuti'mgladtheydidn'tor~ _Okay he is getting really flustered and even more nervous. I'm really wondering where this is going.

"Mewtwo! Calm down, and breathe, take your time, I'm not in a hurry." He startled but did as told and gave me a grateful nod.

_~Thanks, sorry. Anyways, one of the moves I was born with was future sight, and I think my body used it to try and find the best template mind, and my mind was alien enough to most Pokemon that humans seemed to have better compatibility because of their natural flexibility. I think originally I latched onto the closest suitable choice, a man named Giovanni, but he was, simply put, a monster, and in turn made me a monster, which I rebelled against, and that lead to the me that you saw represented in your 'anime' and 'manga'. This version of me, however, was drawn to a huge temporal distortion created by those two dragons you call Dialga, and Palkia. They had what was essentially a turf war and created a weak point in the fabric of reality. My body gripped onto the energy, and essentially, pulled. Because the energy from that would hopefully find a match that was the most stable and beneficial towards my development.~_ Oh. Oh holy fuck, well now I know the look in Mewtwo's eyes, guilt. And he's familiar because he was based on me. I was brought here to be his baseline.

_~I didn't mean to! Really! I was so panicked when I woke up with your memories in my head! And then afterward the hole sealed and I don't know how to open it again!~_ He looks so broken up, and I can feel the heartbreak and pain and self loathing raging off of him. And I think I'd feel the same way in his shoes. Knowing I ripped someone from the first family they had. And I probably could be angry, I could rage and scream and cry. But it wouldn't do anything. Except hurt him, and I'm not that person. Anymore.

"Come here." He flinched but acquiesced. Coming close, refusing to use his power and walking on slightly unsteady legs. He doesn't resist when I grab his arm but is shocked when I yanked him down and grip him hard in a hug.

"I don't blame you." He looks up in shock and tries to protest but I don't let him. "Listen to me, I can tell you don't want to read my mind for whatever reason, or you would already know my feelings on the matter. So you'll just have to listen and trust my words."

He looks up at me with big eyes, and I know those eyes, those are the eyes of a child who knows hurt and is afraid to let people close for the fear of receiving or creating pain.

"Do know what was about to happen when you pulled me here." Guilt radiated off him and he tried to pull away. I wouldn't let him. "Answer the question." He slowly shook his head.

_~Many of my-our-your memories are blurred impressions, knowledge and emotions.~_ Ah that clears it up a little.

"Then you need to know. I was walking home with Laurey we were coming back from a movie, and as we were walking, I noticed a little girl, no older than ten, crossing the street and a truck was hurtling straight for her. Even without my history with similar events I hope I would've responded the same. I ran to her and pushed her out of the way just in time, but in doing so I took her place. I was going to die, that truck was going to hit me, and I was going to die, no question. But I didn't, I woke in an unfamiliar forest, sick for sure, but alive. So I thank you for that." I gave him a few seconds to process that before I trudged forward.

"Even If this was in different circumstances I still wouldn't blame you. Not for being alive, not for being made, you had no choice in that. And I would much rather you not be forced to bear the sins of your creators, which makes me doubly glad you don't have to be connected to Giovanni. I'm not sure how much better off you'll be with me stinking up your head but I'm glad you get to see humanity for yourself, and not be that empty purposeless shell that Giovanni would've made you." He flinches at the reference of what he could've been.

But finally, finally relaxes himself in my arms and lets himself cry. Grieve for the fact he was made to be a weapon by people who didn't care for him. Cry for the sake of crying in the face of being shoved into an intense situation with memories and feelings that he would've known came from somewhere else. And I let him, and hold him tighter, and project the mantra in my head to make sure he knows it. You are not alone, I am here, I am here, I am here. I am here for you. I can't help the pride that bubbles in my chest and the aching loss that runs with it. I'm probably never going to see my family again, but I haven't lost them. Because I'm still the person they helped me become, and I can be that for Mewtwo that they were for me. If he'll let, me. And my own tears finally run to join his I can hear his thoughts running back at me as the people around us wake up but don't come close because of the sparkling blue dome that sprung around us as an afterthought. Please stay please stay, I need you I need you I need you please. As long as he needs me I'm not going anywhere.

424242424242424242_

Samuel Oak has never laughed harder in his life, and really it's understandable, in his eyes. How could he not when that young upstart Lance looks like he can't decide between yelling, crying, or pulling his hair out. All because of the fourteen year old problem child that turned the world on its head. In the ten days since young Carrow saw fit to give them the extra dimensional information of alternate versions of their world (some of it which had very real world consequence) Lance had gone through a systematic dismantling of Team Rocket in both Kanto and Johto, finding the bases in the areas depicted in the games and comics that were aforementioned. And fought Giovanni in an all out battle which ended in him taking the man's life. A morbid thing but in a battle where Giovanni had several dozen pokemon and grunts on his side striving to kill Lance the man could only respond with lethal force in return. And the information they shared with every other regional professor and champion they could led to the majority of high tier illegal factions being dealt crippling blows. And now they came to the boy far sooner than they thought they would've for a situation that would've been dire if it wasn't so god damn funny.

Young Carrow sat on his hospital bed glaring daggers at Lance with all the intensity and rage of a provoked mother as the _legendary_ clone Pokemon that had been the focus of intense worry for everyone privy to its existence sat next to him and was focusing intensely (so intensely that it's tongue was sticking out of it's mouth) on trying to draw with three fingered hands that made holding colour pencils a very difficult task.

"That thing is dangerous!"

"His name is Flux and if you call him a thing again I will stab you."

"With what?"

"This fork." Jacob pulled a fork from underneath his pillow and pointed it at Lance with seriousness that shouldn't be possible. Until it was taken from his hands by a blue glow and crumpled into a shiny metal ball and dropped to the ground.

"What was that for Flux? That was my stabbing fork!" The so named Flux looked up from his drawing in what could only be fond exasperation as he shook his head at the fourteen year old.

~_There is no point in threatening him, you're just venting. We both know what outcome would be best, so quite trolling Lance and get to the point.~_ The young man who just threatened the _champion_ with a fork pouted.

"Take all my fun away why don't you." This just made Oak laugh even harder as he couldn't help but compare this to Carrow's memories of his interactions with his foster sister after he finally opened up, and found them hilariously similar. Where he got to have the opportunity to act as brashly as he wanted while the other reined him in and accentuated the joke of the situation. That did raise a question though, one Oak asked after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Before we get to that I have a question that needs answered. The Mewtwo that was portrayed in your memories was far different from young 'Flux' here, I am wondering why? And why you are so protective of him." Young Carrow perked up and sent him a wide, crooked, grin that pulled on the scar tissue on his face. And Samuel couldn't help but feel a hint of respect for the boy for not being upset that the scar tissue couldn't be removed due to its age (he knew because he demanded the staff send inform him of all treatment and noted behaviour).

"Fantastic question Professor Oak! You see in the other timeline I was familiar with, _that_ Mewtwo needed a mental template and the person he imprinted on was Giovanni, and that had rather disastrous results as you well know. Here however there was a weak point in reality that Flux's undeveloped but uber powerful mind pulled on to find an ideal host, and I got yanked through moments before death as you saw. And instead of that glorified mob boss Giovanni I ended up being the Template, which, because I wasn't a heartless monster gave Flux the chance to develope his own ethics and morals and not mature far too quickly. This made it very easy for us to bond. Also I have claimed Flux as my baby brother and we plan to go do the gym challenge as soon as I get out of here and claim either visa or citizenship." Samuel couldn't help but blink in surprise, as Lance seemed to be having an existential crisis.

"Alright then, you two certainly work fast considering you met scarcely half an hour ago. I'll see what I can do" Samuel got an earnest thank you from the two as Lance turned to him in disbelief.

" 'Alright then' He just told us the biggest danger that team rocket cooked up was apparently no longer a threat, and oh 'he's my little brother and we're going to go running around collecting badges'!?" The older man snorted in amusement.

"Honestly Lance, it's not that odd. There have been reports of extra dimensional travel before, and you yourself call your dragons your children, so that shouldn't be a surprise. Heck, when I was 12 I got sent to an apocalyptic future where a dialga went insane and half of humanity got turned into Pokemon, and the one that sent me was a Celebi that kept calling me dad. She still pops up occasionally. Sweet girl" Lance stared for a few seconds before covering his eyes and chuckling hopelessly, then collecting himself. And turned to address Jacob.

"You know, I think I preferred it when you acted like a child soldier. Well obviously Professor Oak has this in hand and we do owe you for the whole destroying team rocket and inadvertently the reason we don't have a humanity hating legendary on our hands. So yeah, welcome to Kanto kid." Lance walked out to the door before pausing in the frame and pulling out a pokeball and throwing it to Jacob who caught it with ease, while looking at the pokeball in mild confusion.

"It picked the little menace up from Giovanni's gym during the cleanup, I was thinking about training it up but, it'd probably be a bit unfair for your starter to be a legendary. After all you don't want to be… What's the phrase? Gary Sue? Any way I'm out kid, have fun with the little nightmare." And with that Lance left, and Jacob stared after him and snorted before looking at the luxury ball in his hands and shrugging.

"What a freaking drama queen." And with that he opened the pokemon and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**So first chapter and already shenanigans abound, I mean Jacob pretty much yeeted the plot out the window and has a Mewtwo named Flux as an adopted little brother. And managed to and will continue to make Lance rage quit on life. And for those who find his personality all over the place he has just had his whole life thrown over and is trying to adjust and calm down. Jacob at the beginning was at full crisis mode and with Mewtwo he finally let himself calm down and be himself… Lance wasn't ready. And I promise he will not be a Gary Stue and oneshot everything with mewtwo. In fact next chapter Jacob and Flux will lay down ground rules when it comes to competitive and legal trainer battles. Hope you like this, reviews, questions, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Also what Pokemon do you think Lance gave Jacob? Let me know in a review.**

**-Nerdist out**

**p.s my puppy chewed through my laptop charger and I'm trying to use the app and it sucks balls. Sorry if this looks awful!**


End file.
